Una oportunidad de estar junto a ti
by mshadow18
Summary: Luego de los eventos del monte Hakurei, Kikyo encuentra a Akago y planea con este la destrucción de Naraku. Pero en el momento de la batalla final, un descubrimiento por parte de nuestro villano se hace presente, descubrimiento que le dará un giro inesperado a la historia. Los sentimientos de Inuyasha son puestos a prueba, en donde se verá obligado a tomar una decisión. Cap 6y7 up!
1. Capitulo 1

Hola lectores! Si despues de mucho tiempo volvi! (disculpen la demora a aquellos que me estuvieron esperando, gracias por el apoyo!) Finalmente con la continuación de mi anterior fic "Mi vida antes y despues de ti" Al que no lo leyó no es para nada necesario que lo lean ya que me voy a encargar a de desarrollar todos los conceptos en esta nueva historia. Al que lo quiera leer antes de leer este les dejo el link : s/7689337/1/Mi-vida-antes-y-despu%C3%A9s-de-ti , reitero** no va a ser necesario que lo lean para entender este **pero si quieren leerlo son bienvenidos :3

**Sintesis: Luego de los eventos ocurridos en el monte Hakurei ****Kikyo encuentra a Akago y planea con este la destrucción de Naraku. Pero en el momento de la batalla final, un descubrimiento por parte de nuestro querido villano se hace presente, descubrimiento que le dará un giro inesperado a la historia. Los sentimientos de Inuyasha son puestos a prueba, en donde se verá obligado a tomar una decisión.**

******Esta síntesis esta muy adelantada, pero para que mas o menos entiendan de que tratara la historia y hacia donde apuntara. Esta historia mas probablemente sea un KagomexInuyashaxKikyoxNaraku si, asi de complicada arme la historia hahahaha, mas tirando a un InuyashaxKikyo (para que luego no digan que no avise)**

Bueno arrancamos con las formalidades: Todos los personajes son propiedad de Rumiko (excepto aquellos que invente yo), esta es solo una combinación de sus personajes y mi imaginación por y para fans. Espero lo disfruten :D.

Sin mas rodeos los dejo con :

**Una oportunidad de estar junto a ti**

Capitulo 1,

50 años… todo ese tiempo estuvo sellado en un árbol gracias a ella, aunque quiso nunca pudo odiarla, jamás podría odiarla. Pero definitivamente, desde la llegada de Kagome a esta era, y tras haber sabido que ella había muerto el mismo día que él, nunca hubiese podido estar preparado para enfrentar esa situación.

Allí estaba ella, parada frente a él con su mirada perdida, siendo rodeada por esas almas… no entendía que ocurría, hasta que ella dijo su nombre y cuestiono porque seguía con vida… en aquel instante todo volvió a su memoria, su fatídica pelea, sus miradas de odio al cruzarse, el enfrentamiento… -¿_cómo pudimos terminar así? si apenas el día anterior nos jurábamos amor eterno…_ - se cuestionó a sí mismo.

En ese preciso instante descubrieron la trampa de aquel maldito, aquella farsa en la que ambos habían caído sin dudar, obligándolos a causar sus propias muertes.

Mucho tiempo había pasó desde aquel día en que ella regreso a este mundo en esa falsa forma de vida, lo que poco le importaba porque seguía siendo la Kikyo de la que se había enamorado. Y por mucho que ambos intentasen negarlo, esos sentimientos que compartieron 50 años atrás, aún seguían presentes.

- ¿Cómo pude desconfiar de tu amor Kikyo…? – cuestionó sosteniéndola entre sus brazos.

-Ambos lo hicimos Inuyasha… - respondió tranquila correspondiendo el abrazo.

Acudió hasta aquel lugar en el que ella se encontraba después de que Kagome la salvara del veneno que Naraku había introducido en su cuerpo, tras el ataque que había sufrido por su parte en el monte Hakurei. Todavía se sentía culpable por no haber podido protegerla de aquel bastardo. Ella lo había llamado, lo sabía. Lo necesitaba tanto como el a ella. Ambos necesitaban saber que el otro estaba bien.

Se ofreció a acompañarlo a los límites de este mundo con el otro, para devolverle a Kagome el favor de salvarle la vida. Él no quería exponerla al uso que Naraku buscaba en sus ojos y Kikyo tampoco. Pero estaba más que consciente de su estado… Kikyo no estaba en condiciones de luchar. Y por mucho que insistiera, en aquel estado él no la dejaría ir…

Fue entonces cuando le pidió que le entregue aquella flecha a Kagome, no estaba seguro de que significado tendría, pero conociéndola era una prueba para ayudar a desarrollar el poder de Kagome. Jamás admitiría que lo hacía por ayudarla, podía ser bastante orgullosa cuando quería. Pero sabía que esas eran sus intenciones.

Entonces lo miró a los ojos, en su mirada pudo ver la inmensa tristeza que estaba sufriendo y completamente sola, le pidió que se fuera, pero no podía dejarla así. La noche aun cubría el cielo y por mucho que ella quisiera que se marche, se negó a hacerlo.

-Deberías regresar con tus amigos antes de que amanezca…

-No lo haré, quiero quedarme contigo un rato más…

-¿Crees que les gustará saber que pasaste toda la noche conmigo? ¿Crees que a Kagome siquiera le agradara la idea?

No respondió, simplemente sabía que a Kagome no le iba a agradar. Pero velar por el bienestar de Kikyo, aunque solo fuese por esa noche, era todo lo que deseaba hacer. Ya seguro se enojaría con él con solo saber que fue a verla, ¿Qué importaba si pasaba unas horas más con ella?

Se sentó en aquel árbol donde ella se encontraba y la tomo entre sus brazos sentándola encima suyo. Necesitaba sentirla cerca, saber que todavía había algo entre ellos. Y allí se quedaron, ambos en silencio exceptuando algunas preguntas ocasionales sobre su pasado. Aquel que compartieron juntos. Sabían que eso aún seguía siendo doloroso para ambos, pero se debían esa charla hacia un largo tiempo.

-Kikyo… si pudiese volver el tiempo atrás, créeme que haría todo de una forma diferente…

- Lo sé, yo igual lo haría… - dijo calmada escondiendo su cara contra su pecho, podía sentirlo un poco húmedo… ella estaba llorando. Eran raras las ocasiones en que ella lloraba y así esta vez solo fueron un par de lágrimas, aún era devastador para el verla así. – El sol está por salir Inuyasha, ya es tiempo de que regreses…

-¿Te encuentras bien? – le preguntó preocupado-

- Si estoy bien… solo estaba pensando en…-hizo una pausa, como arrepintiéndose de lo que quería decir y finalmente callar.

-Dime… ¿en qué pesabas? – le pregunto mirándola fijamente a los ojos.

-Mmm… ya no importa- dijo mirando en otra dirección, casi como huyendo de él.

- No me iré hasta que me lo digas…

- Uuuuf – suspiro resignada ante su terquedad – Solo pensaba, cuantos inocentes están siendo víctimas de mis errores… y eso te incluye a ti y a tus amigos…

- ¿A qué te refieres? – aunque lo intentó, no entendía a que se refería con eso.

- Por mi culpa pasó todo esto, salve la vida del hombre que me causó la muerte Inuyasha… y no solo eso. Se convirtió en un demonio y arruino miles de vidas, como aquel monje a cuya familia maldijo con ese agujero negro… y como la cazadora que perdió a toda su familia asesinada por Naraku y tu…

- Kikyo, esto nunca fue tu culpa – dijo tratando de calmarla.

- Si lo es, si lo hubiese dejado morir, las cosas serían muy distintas…

- Escucha, no podemos cambiar lo que paso… solo nos queda seguir adelante- le dijo dulcemente tomándola del rostro y haciendo que lo mire a los ojos- Ven… Vuelve conmigo – le dijo casi convencido de que no se negaría…

- ¿Acaso escuchas lo que dices? Nunca podría viajar con ustedes…

- Si es por Kagome…

-No es por ella – dijo tajante sin dejarlo terminar- lo que ella piense de mi me tiene sin cuidado, pero al resto… no podría mirarlos a la cara sin sentir que les arruine la vida…

- Kikyo yo…

- Aunque quisiera no podría Inuyasha, además ya viajas con Kagome. No nos fuerces a estar ambas a tu lado cuando solo nos causaría dolor.

- Naraku te buscará en cuanto sepas que aún estas con vida… no quiero dejarte sola de nuevo.

- Entonces quédate tu conmigo… - dijo casi sin pensarlo, y tras una breve pausa siguió- Si lo piensas es lo mejor. Esta lucha es entre Naraku y nosotros dos. No debemos involucrar a nadie más ya que podrían salir heridos… nunca debimos involucrar a nadie más...

Estaba sorprendido, jamás espero que ella le propusiera eso después de haber negado tantas veces su compañía, todavía no entendía del todo porque lo hacía, si ambos deseaban estar juntos.

-Kikyo yo… ahora no puedo… - dijo con algo de miedo, no quería rechazarla, pero sus amigos jamás podrían sobrevivir si se iba - ellos no podrán luchar sin mi…

-Ellos no tienen por qué luchar Inuyasha, nosotros iniciamos esto y solo nosotros debemos darle fin.

- Kikyo tú no puedes pelear así…

- No busques excusas Inuyasha- hablo seria, pudo notar que se había enojado- … solo no quieres dejar a tus amigos, ni a ella…

- No Kikyo, no malinterpretes esto… - en realidad solo quería mantenerla a salvo, pero ella no lo entendió así, además tampoco era justo para sus amigos que los abandone – No quiero que te enojes conmigo… solo entiende…

- Si Inuyasha, entiendo que no quieres dejarlos – dijo algo molesta, luego su mirada se ablandó al entender que era lo mejor para el - y en parte… supongo que es mejor que si te quedes con ellos…- dijo casi ignorando su pedido anterior.

- Kikyo por favor…

- No digas más… –dijo posando un dedo sobre sus labios- Has tomado tu decisión Inuyasha. Y me parece bien que así sea… ahora solo espero que así como yo la acepto, tu aceptes la mía cuando el momento llegue…

- ¿De qué hablas? – le preguntó conociendo la expresión de su rostro, su brillante mente acababa de elaborar un nuevo plan - ¿Qué planeas ahora?

- Lo sabrás a su tiempo Inuyasha, ahora vete…- dijo volteándose para no verlo.

-Kikyo…

-Por favor, solo vete –le suplico aun sin mirarlo.

Y tras darse la vuelta se fue, arrepintiéndose de estar dejándola sola, pero cumpliendo con su pedido. Regresó al campamento solo para encontrar a sus amigos ya despiertos y a Kagome sola, apartada del resto aguardando por su regreso.

Luego de entregarle la flecha y explicarle, para evitar su enojo, que nada había pasado con Kikyo, solo porque ella se negó, aunque siguió sin entender el por qué, continuaron con su viaje.

El portal que unía este mundo con el otro se abrió, el ultimo fragmento de la perla fue recuperado. Y para sorpresa de Naraku, su más peligrosa rival seguía con vida. Hecho que no le cayó nada en gracia una vez enterado.

-_¿Cómo pudo sobrevivir a mi veneno?- _se cuestionaba Naraku a sí mismo. -Tarde o temprano te encontraré Kikyo… y le daré fin a lo que inicie contigo…

* * *

**N/A: Si ya se que no me inspire mucho en este capítulo y a decir verdad los primeros serán así, para avanzar mas rápido a lo que mi historia apunta, es por eso que las partes que efectivamente ocurren en la serie imagino que ya las vieron asi que no me detendré a explicarlas y solo las menciono para ubicarlos cronológicamente. Para el que no sabe mandeme MP y le hago resumen o le indico que capi tienen que mirar para entender.**

**Hakurei o Hakkurei? Me quedo esa duda de si lo escribí bien o no, si alguien me quita la duda se lo agradezco XD. **

**Bueno respondo todos los reviews como la vez pasada! Asi que los espero con ansias para saber si les gusta la historia (acepto sugerencias). Bueno si se portan bien subo el capi 2 y el 3 juntos hahahaha XD.**

**Hasta el próximo capi! Sayonara!**


	2. Capitulo 2

**Hola gente! disculpen la demora pero como prometí acá van 2 capis :D Las aclaraciones las hago al final ;3**

* * *

Capítulo 2

Kikyo era la única que sabia que había hecho realmente Naraku en el monte Hakurei, quitarse su corazón humano para poder volverse inmortal y deshacerse de sus sentimientos hacia ella. Pudo ver claramente a Kagura llevárselo entre sus brazos. Si quería destruirlo, primero debía dar con su paradero.

Naraku se propuso darle fin a la miko cueste lo que cueste, intento de manera fallida hacerla salir de su escondite, entonces comprendió que cada vez que ella sintiera su presencia, huiría de aquel lugar. Debía ocultar su esencia maligna para poder dar con su escondite. Para conseguir esto decidio buscar la fuyouheki la cual era capaz de esconder cualquier escencia de yokai.

La sacerdotisa había conseguido sentir una extraña presencia cerca de una montaña por la cual Azuka y Kosho estaban sobrevolando, sin duda era una presencia similar a la de Naraku. Justo en esa direccion aquel niño cazador de monstruos se estaba dirigiendo. Ella sabia perfectamente que el era uno de los sirvientes de Naraku, por lo que se dispuso a seguirlo cautelosamente.

Luego de que Kohaku destruyera a sus shikigamis ella se dispuso a atacarlo para dar por descubierto su presencia.

-¿Tu trabajas para Naraku? Niño… tu tienes un fragmento de la shikon no tama incrustado en tu cuello que te mantiene con vida, es decir que tu vida esta en manos de Naraku, ¿Por qué trabajas para el?

Kohaku no respondio y permaneció callado mientras veía a Naraku aparecerse a espaldas de la miko. Comenzo a rodearla con sus garras sin que esta lo notase hasta que fue demasiado tarde. Ya había caído como prisionera de aquel demonio, no sin antes haber tensado una flecha apuntándolo.

-Kikyo, cuanto tiempo sin verte… ¿Qué ocurre?, te ves algo preocupada– dijo riendo burlonamente al ver su cara de desconcierto al notar que la sacerdotisa no pudo detectar su youki- Crei haberme desecho de ti la ultima vez que nos vimos en el monte Hakurei…

- No te daré esa satisfacción tan fácilmente de nuevo… - respondió enojada y decidida mientras lanzaba su flecha la cual destrozo casi por completo el cuerpo del youkai, mas aun sin matarlo.

Inuyasha y su grupo se encontraban cerca del lugar y se dirigieron allí, siguiendo la presencia del fragmento de Kohaku. Allí el Hanyou desenvaino su espada al ver a Naraku atacando a Kikyo.

Pero antes de que tuvieran oportunidad de atacar de nuevo, el youkai desapareció en la oscuridad de la noche.

-Kikyou… ¿Te encuentras bien?

- Si – respondió levantándose y limpiando su ropa- no sentí su presencia, fui descuidada…

-¿ Asi que para eso robo el fuyouheki?… - dijo el hanyou casi afirmándolo

-¿Fuyouheki? – pregunto la miko desconcertada.

En ese instante Miroku comenzó a explicarle lo sucedido y como había terminado aquella piedra azulada en manos del youkai.

-Asi que quiere esconderse- pensó para si misma la miko.

¿Porque no te quedas con nosotros hasta el amanecer?- le ofreció Kagome sorprendiendo a la miko- Es peligroso que te quedes sola en la noche…

-De acuerdo… - acepto sin mas opción- Inuyasha me gustaría que conversemos a solas luego… - le pidió sin vueltas sin importar la presencia de sus amigos.

Luego de eso se dispusieron a descansar, a la mañana siguiente Kikyo fue la primera en despertarse y la siguió el hanyo en cuanto escucho sus pasos.

Se apartaron del grupo para caminar solos por el bosque, Inuyasha no podía ignorar aquello que Kikyo quería comentarle, y si le pidió que fuese a solas, debían ser información muy importante.

-Kikyou… con nosotros…

- Inuyasha ya hablamos al respecto y tomamos nuestras desiciones… - dijo tajante para dar por terminado ese asunto.

-Bien que es lo que querías comentarme…

- Inuyasha, cuando Naraku se ocultó en el monte Hakurei, no simplemente fue para tenderme una trampa… el hizo mucho más que eso…

-¿A que te refieres?

-¿Recuerdas cuando te dije que los sentimientos de Onigumo seguían presentes en Naraku?

-Claro que lo recuerdo - dijo muy a su pesar, recordar que ese maldito encima tuviese el descaro de enamorarse de alguien tan pura como su miko, le enfermaba- ¿y que con eso?

-¿No te parece extraño que después de tanto tiempo sin poder atacarme finalmente lo haya hecho, justo en ese momento y en ese lugar?

- Te creia a salvo de el… - dijo el pensando seriamente sus palabras, si la había atacado, fue porque esos sentimientos de amor por ella ya no estaban- El… se deshizo de su parte humana, ¿no es asi?

-Eso me temo…

-Eso quiere decir que ya no estas a salvo…

- Y que mi plan de purificar su alma junto con su esencia, se vuelve inútil… - dijo con pesar - Naraku no robo el fuyouheki porque si… el quiere ocultar la presencia del youki de alguien…

-¿De alguien?, ¿No busca esconderse a si mismo?

-Eso seria inútil… su cuerpo no puede morir, lo atravesé con mi flecha y no murió…

- Eso es cierto, sin importar cuantas veces destruyamos su cuerpo, el nunca muere…

-Eso es porque su corazón esta en otra parte… cuando estuvo en el monte Hakurei no solo se deshizo de su lado humano… también separo su corazón de su cuerpo…- explico claramente- mis shikigamis estaban a punto de encontrar algo antes de que el me detuviese…

-¿Su corazón?

-Es probable, ¿Por qué otra cosa se expondría el mismo?... Inuyasha si queremos destruir a Naraku, primero debemos encontrar su corazón…- concluyo para luego desaparecer con la neblina de la mañana

Al separarse cada uno continuo su camino por separado. Sus palabras habían sido útiles, pero complicaban mas el asunto. Ya era bastante difícil encontrar a Naraku como para encima ahora tener que buscar su corazón. Aunque Kikyo contaba con una ventaja, de todos los enemigos del maligno youkai, ella era a la única a la que el buscaría personalmente para eliminar…


	3. Capitulo 3

**Lo prometido es deuda :D**

* * *

Capitulo 3

Los planes malignos de Naraku aun seguían funcionando, una vez más había intentado deshacerse de Inuyasha y su grupo, sin éxito pero con varias heridas a su paso.

Kikyo se encontraba siguiendo a un extraño monstruo con apariencia casi humana, tenia la corazonada de que aquel ser tenia relación con Naraku, y no se equivoco… al ver descender al monstruo pudo observar a aquella niña Kana con un bebe entre sus brazos, intento atacarla pero no pudo porque aquel monstruo llamado Moryomaru se lo impidió.

-El bebe… ese debe ser…- pensó casi convencida corriendo en su captura al notar que intentaban escapar.

Kana salto del precipicio sin dudar y Kikyo quedo en el borde dudando – no puedo dejarlos escapar- pensó. Y aunque se encontraba exhausta de poder llamo a una de sus serpientes y se arrojo al vacío siguiendo a aquella niña. En cuanto tuvo al monstruo a tiro de sus flechas lo destruyo fácilmente.

-entrégame a ese bebe- le ordeno a la niña

-Yo… no puedo hacer eso

-No quiero lastimarte – dijo ya apuntándola con su arco

-Asi me mates no puedo dejar que te lo lleves…

Kikyo camino en dirección a la niña sin bajar su arco en ningún momento. Al encontrarse a escasos metros invoco a uno de sus shikigamis y le ordeno que tomase al bebe.

-Debería matarte – dijo tajante la miko- pero necesito un mensajero que le informe a Naraku su situación…. Ahora vete niña, antes que cambie de parecer…

La pequeña niña vestida de blanco desapareció en una nube, preparándose para el castigo al que su amo la sometería por tan importante perdida

_-¿un bebe? ¿Esta forma tan inocente escogiste? Bueno es astuto disfraz…. _– pensó para si.

Un fuerte temblor se sintió en el área, resultado de la gran ira de Naraku descargada al enterarse lo sucedido.

-¿Como puede ser que ella lo haya encontrado? Maldición Kana ¿Cómo dejaste que pasara?

La niña no respondió, simplemente bajo la mirada de manera sumisa y se dispuso a recibir su sermón. Tenia ganas de matarla, pero sus poderes aun le resultaban útiles.

-Encima la muy maldita te dejo viva para que me entere…. –susurró aun cargado con ira. –Tendré que hacerle una visita… muéstrame donde esta.

Y el espejo de Kanna mostró la ubicación de la miko, a quien el pudo ver con Akago en brazos para corroborar la historia de la niña. Y sin pensarlo partió a su encuentro.

* * *

-Tu maldita mujer sigues viva – le dijo Akago a Kikyo al estar en sus brazos.

-¿Encima hablas? Seras una verdadera carga… -dijo resignada y lanzó un suspiro.

-¿Que planeas hacer conmigo mujer?

-¿Qué no es obvio? Voy a matarte, tu apariencia inocente no me engaña… y con tu muerte será posible la muerte de Naraku, ¿no es así?

Akago no respondió al verse en desventaja, pero no podía dejarla tan campante.- El no dejara que eso pase… te matara primero después de todo ya no siente nada por ti, y yo tampoco…

Al decir esto Kikyo noto algo que no había descubierto hasta ahora, Naraku ni en su mismísimo corazón dejo esencia alguna de Onigumo, se deshizo completamente de el. Ahora la cuestión era ¿Qué había hecho con ese corazón humano?

-¿Qué hizo con el corazón de Onigumo? Dado que no está en ti…- le preguntó.

-¿Y eso que te importa? No voy a decirte que hizo con el…

-Tal vez no te mate aun… pero ten por seguro que lo haré… - le dijo desafiante creando un campo de energía a su alrededor, aprovechando que la fuyouheki ocultaría su presencia. Lo dejo a cargo de sus Shikigamis y se fue del lugar, ya que sabía por el propio Akago que Naraku iría a buscarla y no podía darse el lujo de perder, lo que con tanto esfuerzo había logrado encontrar.

* * *

Naraku se dirigió al encuentro con Kikyo, pero antes de visitarla se detuvo a hacer una parada. Fue hasta casi la cima de una montaña e ingresó a una cueva, no era cualquier montaña y tampoco cualquier cueva. Allí el se había encargado de esconder y preservar uno de sus mas grandes tesoros, aunque no le gustara admitirlo.

-Así que si me seras útil después de todo…- susurró recordando.

Tomó un pequeño bloque de hielo junto con el contenido que yacía en el y de inmediato partió hacia el encuentro con la miko. -_Ahora estaremos mano a mano Kikyo_…- pensó para si.

* * *

Ella se dispuso a esperarlo cerca de aquella montaña en donde había sentido su presencia. Al verlo aproximarse supo que no se había equivocado.

-Mi querida Kikyo…- dijo el youkai irónico

-Naraku… así que si has venido…

-Creo que tienes algo que me pertenece…

- ¿Seguro? Por un instante creí que me pertenecía – dijo ella burlona, tratando de provocarlo.

-Maldita… no lo lograras tan fácilmente… - dijo acercándose a ella amenazante tomándola por el cuello comenzando a hacer fuerza.

- Muévete de nuevo y estas muerto – dijo ella con dificultad, pero amenazante – mis shikigamis tienen a Akago, y con solo desearlo se desharán de él…

Ante la amenaza el aflojo el agarre… viéndose completamente en desventaja y dejándola libre.

-Sabes es gracioso que después de 50 años estemos mano a mano….

-¿A que te refieres?- cuestinó ella sin entender.

-Veras hace 50 años te quite algo que considere inútil, hasta hoy…

-¿Mi vida? – dijo ella considerándose obvia.

-No mi querida… tu corazón.

* * *

**N/A: Chan chan chaaan... bueno si prestaron atención en el otro fic se van a dar cuenta como lo obtuvo, a los que no lo leyeron esperen el próximo capi que ahí lo voy a explicar :D Les espera el primer giro que le di a la historia en el Capi 4 asi que estén atentos ;). Hoy 18 de agosto es el día de mi cumpleaños y les estoy subiendo capis, miren que buena que soy (? Bueno calculen que voy a estar tratando de actualizar los capis los miércoles o viernes por la madrugada :3 (en tanto me de el tiempo para escribir editar y subir -.-)**

**Respondo reviews:**

**Dany: Gracias gracias gracias por estar de nuevo acompañándome! Te prometo una buena historia, tengo mucha acción pensada y no tengo la menor idea de como voy a hacer para poder escribir todo lo que tengo en la cabeza XD . Este es el momento en el que me doy cuenta de que me metí en un lió enorme AJAJAJJA pero prometo no abandonar el fic. Desde ya te aviso que va a ser mucho mas largo que el fic anterior, espero no se aburran u.u **

**Carlita SVT: Gracias también por estar acompañándome de nuevo! Yo tambien soy una terrible fan de esta pareja, aunque anticipo que la van a pasar bastante bastante mal los dos (soy cruel ajajaja menos mal que me gustan, no imagino si los odiara xD). Voy a tratar de no decepcionarlos y espero les guste la historia. :D (acepto sugerencias XD)**

**Bueno muchas gracias a todos los que estan leyendo! Me sorprendi con la cantidad de vistantes que vi, espero sigan pendientes de la historia :D Nos vemos en el proximo capi!**

**Sayonara! **


	4. Capitulo 4

**Perdonen por la tardanza no estuve en mi casa en todo el fin de semana! Pero aca sin mas tardanzas les traigo la continuación. No me maten, a medida que avancen los capítulos van a ir entendiendo la idea que tuve :D **

* * *

Capitulo 4

Ella simplemente se quedo muda, el no podía, simplemente no pudo haber hecho lo que ella creía.

-Es broma ¿verdad?

- ¿Porque lo seria?- dijo extendiendo el pequeño bloque de hielo y derritiéndolo dejando ver su contenido.

- Ese no puede ser mi …. – dijo ella casi negándose a creer hasta que Naraku lo estrujo con fuerza. De inmediato ella sintió un dolor punzante en su pecho, que la obligo a caer de rodillas llevándose una mano hasta el lugar del dolor. Abrió los ojos sorprendida – No puede ser…. ¿mutilaste mi cadáver? Estas demente…

-Oh claro que no, eso no fue necesario – dijo el tranquilamente. –Verás mi querida… yo simplemente lo obtuve de una extraña forma y lo considere inútil, hasta hoy.

-Entrégamelo… – exigió ella

-¿Realmente te crees en posición de exigir algo?, ninguno de los dos lo esta… pero te ofresco un trato… entrégame mi corazón y yo te devuelvo el tuyo.

Kikyo se tomo unos momentos para reflexionar, no le agradaba la idea pero en verdad no estaba en posición de elegir demasiado. Con su corazón ella se volvía tan marioneta de él como Kagura. Con la diferencia de que el también se encontraba bajo su mando.

_-El tiene mi corazón y yo el suyo, que irónico suele ser el destino_ – pensó para si

-De acuerdo, te veré aquí en 3 dias…

- ¿Disculpa?-

-Como oíste, tu tampoco estas en posición de exigir, tu pones el trato, yo fijo cuando se realizará. Me parece lo mas justo…

Y al decir esto ella le dio la espalda para marcharse. Comenzó a caminar en la dirección contraria hasta que el volvió a hablar.

-Kikyo ¿ tienes idea de porque estas de nuevo en este mundo?

Ella detuvo su paso y giró para verlo.

-Por qué una estúpida bruja pensó que podía usarme de marioneta, tal vez… pero eso a ti no te concierne – dijo girando para continuar con su camino.

-¿Tienes idea de como lo hizo? –hizo una pausa- La región es grande, le pudo haber tomado años encontrar tu tumba…

Ella no respondió pero volvió a girar a verlo. Lo miro a los ojos unos minutos, luego suspiro negándose lo que estaba pensando. –_no puede ser_…

-Fui yo quien le indico el lugar…- confesó el.

-Eso no tiene sentido ¿Por qué revivirías a tu peor rival?

-No eras mi enemiga entonces…

-Si tu plan era volverme tu marioneta, pues veras que cometiste un grave error. Quizás el mas grave... porque ahora yo sere quien te envie a ti a la tumba. –sentenció seco, y tras decir lo ultimo se retiro del lugar. Aunque tras semejante confesión se encontraba terriblemente sorprendida y llena de dudas. Pero no podía mostrarse dudosa y débil ante el, tendría 3 dias para pensar una solución al problema.

Al verse completamente solo concluyó su confesión.

-Si tan solo aquel bastardo no se hubiese aparecido… tal vez hoy todo seria distinto Kikyo…

* * *

Inicio flash back

Naraku al saber que la perla de nuevo se encontraba en este mundo, se dispuso rápidamente a tratar de recolectar todos los fragmentos. Pues él quería ser un youkai poderoso. En su camino conoció a un demonio llamado Shinasue, un demonio que trabajaba de darle vida a los muertos a cambio de condenas diabólicas. Este trabajo lo realizaba junto con su hermana Urasue, quien se encargaba de darles la primer forma y de traer las almas del mundo de los muertos. Claro que estos trabajos eran muy dificultosos y solo lo hacían cuando la recompensa lo valia.

Naraku sabia que necesitaba a alguien que pudiese ver los fragmentos para facilitar su búsqueda. Ademas el se habia hecho una promesa 50 años atrás cuando el corazón de Onigumo aun latía en su interior. Kikyo murió pensando que Inuyasha fue su asesino, asi que no tendría razones para odiarlo y podrían estar juntos. El plan era perfecto, una vez viva ellos podrían tener la historia que su lado humano tanto anhelaba. O al menos eso era lo que el creía.

Al llegar a aquella montaña donde la anciana hacia sus conjuros, solo encontró polvo, una tina sucia y rastros de una pelea. Ni la bruja, ni su amada se encontraban allí. Por lo que creyó que la estúpida bruja habia fallado en el proceso. Enojado y desilusionado se fue de aquel lugar.

Meses después cuando el habia sido herido por Kagome, en su castillo, mandaron buscar a una miko que aparentemente era muy buena cuidando a los enfermos y heridos. Su sorpresa fue grande al verla a _ella._ La Kikyo que habia asesinado 50 años atrás, la que habia intentado volver a la vida, pero que era un plan que el creía fracasado, hasta ese momento.

Para su desgracia ella ya conocía toda la verdad. Gracias a que Inuyasha se encontraba en el lugar cuando su alma volvió a este mundo. Desde entonces su rencor por el aumento más de lo que ya lo odiaba – _siempre arruinándome todo maldito hanyo_- pensó para si.

Fin flash back

* * *

Y allí se encontraba el en una casa apartada en el medio de la montaña, flotando en un campo de energía con el corazón de Kikyo en su mano. No podía dejar de contemplarlo.

"_yo solo deseaba ser el dueño de tu corazón_"

Recordaba aquella estúpida frase que le habia dicho sosteniendo dolorosamente el cadáver de Kikyo con la perla en sus manos poco antes de que este fuese cremado.

-_Si que fue literal…_ - pensó

* * *

**N/A: Hago la aclaración para quienes no leyeron el otro fic, este termina con Naraku observando como Kikyo e Inuyasha se mataron mutuamente. El se siente culpable porque pensó que Kikyo iba a desearle a la perla su salvación, cosa que no hizo (esta idea la plantea el mismo Naraku en la serie alegando que Kikyo fue una estúpida por haberlo seguido a Inuyasha en la muerte en vez de sanarse) lo que da pie a pensar que el tal vez contaba con que ella se salvase para finalmente quedarse con ella. En el fic anterior al ver su plan fallar, le pide a la perla que reviva a Kikyo, pero no se lo concede, cuando expresa que solo deseaba su corazón la perla se lo entrega, literalmente. Por esta razón el lo tiene. Si quedaron dudas, MP y les respondo XD. Perdón ya se que mis historias son rebuscadas ;3; no me odien. **

**Respondo los reviews!:**

**Dany!: Gracias por seguirme desde el otro fic tu lealtad me conmueve :'D, seguramente se te este haciendo mas facil entender a donde apunta esta historia :D Si, se esperan cosas bastante pesadas, perdón estoy pensando sacar algunas partes traumaticas pero las necesitaría luego, D; maldita complicación mental (? **

**Mikohikari27: Gracias por seguirme en esta historia! Espero actualices pronto tu fic! (tanto en fb como aca XD) El capi 41 estuvo muy bueno, espero el 42 con ansias, gracias por leerme. Por aqui tenes una lectora fiel también ;)**

**Los espero en el proximo capi que no les aseguro que lo pueda lo suba a tiempo, por una cuestión de tiempos (lol) Tratare de subirlo el viernes.**

**Sayonara! **


	5. Capitulo 5

**Disculpen la demora! Aqui les dejo el siguiente capi! **

* * *

Capitulo 5

-_No puede ser, simplemente no puede estar pasando esto… justo ahora que lo tenia en mis manos…_- pensaba para si mientras caminaba por el bosque. El tiempo estaba en su contra, tenia solo 3 dias para pensar que iba a hacer. Muchas opciones no tenia, tendría que devolverle a Naraku aquel fastidioso bebe parlante que tenia como corazón. –_Tiene que haber una forma de que pueda sacar ventaja de esto..._ – pensaba.

Hasta que un recuerdo azotó su memoria "_el ya no siente nada por ti y yo tampoco_" esas palabras que Akago dijo tan seguro, le habían dado una brillante idea. Esa era la respuesta que tanto necesitaba. Un nuevo plan estaba en marcha, pero antes de poder llevarlo a cabo, necesitaría hacer una visita a su querido hogar y con ello a su hermana Kaede.

* * *

Luego de vagar sin rumbo y tras haber perdido los fragmentos que detectaban la presencia del fuyouheki, Inuyasha y su grupo decidieron tomarse un descanso. Kagome necesitaba volver a su época ya que la fecha de exámenes para entrar a la preparatoria se acercaban, y con tanta acción en la época feudal, lo último en su lista fue tocar los libros.

Al llegar a la aldea, como de costumbre lo primero que hicieron fue ir a visitar a la anciana Kaede, para informarle que se quedarían con ella un par de días. Al llegar a la cabaña la anciana miko salio a recibirlo tras escuchar sus voces. Pero su sorpresa fue grande cuando vieron quien salía tras de ella…

-Kaede tampoco están en esta caja…- dijo la joven miko a su hermana saliendo de la casa e ignorando por completo la presencia de los recién llegados. Al levantar la vista se dispuso a saludar de manera general, no se encontraba muy feliz con su llegada, pero tampoco podía perder las formas.- Hoshi-sama – dijo saludando a Miroku y dedicándole una reverencia que fue correspondida. Continuo con el resto de manera bastante seca y siguió con lo suyo.

- Kikyo… - dijo sorprendido el hanyo peliplateado- ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

-¿Disculpa? Por si no lo recuerdas esta aún sigue siendo mi casa, en todo casi seria yo quien debería preguntar que hacen aquí… para su suerte no me interesa. – y tras decir lo último se dispuso a reingresar a la casa junto con su hermana.

Todos esperaron con caras de sorpresa afuera de la casa, a excepción de Inuyasha que se adentro a la cabaña en busca de respuestas.

-Kaede…- le dijo tomándola dulcemente de los hombros- yo se que ha pasado mucho tiempo, pero necesito que hagas memoria y me digas donde quedo esa caja con sellos sagrados, es muy importante…

Kikyo se encontraba en busca de lo que antiguamente su maestro le había heredado, una caja que contenia los sellos mas poderosos, con algunos de estos se podía eliminar a un ejercito completo de youkais con solo un conjuro, pero el que ella necesitaba no era específicamente de los que exorcizaban…

-Lo sé… espera déjame pensar… - dijo la anciana mientras trataba de recordar donde habían quedado, en 50 años la aldea y las casas habían sido destruidas y recontruidas varias veces, por lo que las cosas habían cambiado de lugar de la misma forma. –Estoy segura de que la guarde…

-¿Puede ser que este en el templo?...

-No estoy segura, pero hay posibilidades, ¿quieres que vaya a buscar allí?

-Yo iré, tu busca aquí.

Inuyasha en su intento de hablar con Kikyo, fue completamente ignorado por esta, por lo que al verla salir para el templo se dispuso a seguirla, a pesar de la triste mirada de Kagome que veía como prácticamente el hanyo le mendigaba a la miko un poco de atención.

* * *

La joven comenzó a subir las escaleras a toda prisa, mientras el la cuestionaba a medida que subían.

-¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Qué estás buscando?

-….

-¿Puedo ayudarte?

-No, no puedes

Al llegar a la cima, la tomo del brazo haciéndola mirarlo a los ojos.

-Espera por favor… ya deja de evitarme..- dijo con algo de tristeza

-Ay Inuyasha… – dijo suspirando- no es que quiera evitarte… -dijo posando una mano en su mejilla- es que en verdad no tengo tiempo… - y sin perder más tiempo ingreso al templo en busca de aquella caja.

Comenzó a buscar con mucha prisa, 3 dias parecían tiempo suficiente, pero en verdad no lo eran. Inuyasha pudo notar algo extraño en ella, la conocía muy bien y pudo detectar que estaba algo mas que solo apurada, estaba nerviosa. Prácticamente temblaba mientras movía las cosas. Algo la tenía preocupada, el la conocía demasiado bien como para no darse cuenta de que le estaba ocultando algo.

-Maldición, aquí tampoco esta… - dijo ya exhausta llevando una mano a su frente como signo de cansancio y preocupación.

Ella se apoyó contra la pared y dejo que el peso de su cuerpo se sostuviera en esta. Inuyasha se acercó a ella y la tomo de los hombros. Aparto la mano de su rostro y la miro fijo a los ojos.

-Tranquila… ya lo encontraremos – le dijo tratando de calmarla.

-Es que no entiendes…

-Entonces explícame… te conozco lo suficiente como para saber que algo te preocupa…

Era inevitable, por mucho que ella odiase admitirlo, la conocía demasiado bien. Podia mostrarse fuerte siempre ante el mundo, pero el siempre veria ese deje de debilidad que nadie mas que él podría detectar.

-Lo encontré Inuyasha… su corazón, lo encontré

El hanyo abrió los ojos de par en par -¿Cómo? ¿ Y porque te preocupas? Es algo bueno, ¿o no?

-Si, lo es en parte… es que… es muy largo…

-Tengo tiempo – dijo tratando de persuadirla

-Ese es el problema Inuyasha, yo no tengo tiempo.

* * *

Miroku, Sango Kagome y Shippo se habían quedado dentro de la casa comiendo algo mientras las hermanas seguían con su búsqueda. La tensión podía sentirse en el aire por parte de Kagome. Nadie decía una sola palabra puesto que sabían que el mas mínimo indicio era capaz de iniciar una nueva guerra civil...

La anciana finalmente había recordado donde había dejado aquella caja, dentro de un baúl que escondió cuidadosamente debajo de las maderas del piso de la habitación en la que ella dormía. Dado que se encontraba con dificultades para moverse debido a su edad, le pidió al joven monje que le ayudase a abrir las maderas del piso.

Justo cuando estaban terminando de quitar el último tablón, Inuyasha y Kikyo llegaron a la cabaña. Entre los hombres levantaron el pesado baúl y al abrirlo aquella misteriosa y preciada caja, al fin había aparecido.

-Gracias gracias gracias! – dijo la joven miko abrazando con emoción a su hermana.

Situación que fue algo extraña para los presentes, exceptuando a Inuyasha que ya había visto esa escena millones de veces en el pasado, puesto que a veces olvidaban que ambas mujeres eran hermanas; y que además verla a Kikyo demostrando afecto, no era algo de todos los días.

-Me alegra haber podido ayudarte – dijo Kaede correspondiendo el fraternal abrazo de su hermana.

-¿Ahora si podemos hablar?- le pregunto Inuyasha en voz baja para que solo ella escuchase.

Ella se limitó a asentir y ambos salieron del lugar, con la incómoda mirada de todos los presentes siguiendo sus pasos, para comenzar una caminata para conversar en el bosque...

* * *

**N/A: ¿Que plan tendrá en mente nuestras astuta miko? Ah, ya lo verán en los próximos capis XD. Bueno el giro en la historia ya esta hecho, ahora queda ver como se desarrollan los eventos. Espero les este gustando la historia :D **

**Respondo reviews:**

**Carlita SVT!: Con el final aun tengo mis dudas ajajaja (falta mucho para eso igual) pero cualquier idea que tengan la acepto y si coincide con la trama veo donde la agrego :D Quiero escribir lo que a ustedes les guste leer, por eso cualquier comentario es bienvenido (en tanto no sea un pedido de "hace inuxkag" x q los acribillo (?)) Gracias por seguir leyendo :3 **

**Sayonara!**


	6. Capitulo 6

**Hola hola lectores! si aqui estoy de nuevo subiendo puntualmente la actualización (por fin ajaja).Bueno les tengo una buena noticia y es que hoy subo capi doble :D ( si asi de buena estoy) Y en parte es porque mi queridisima Luna-Oscura10 cumple hoy 6/09 nada mas y nada menos que 20 añitos, asi que a ella van dedicados ambos capis :3. En realidad iba a ser uno solo pero como quedo muy largo lo dividí en dos para una mejor lectura. Bueno no los distraigo mas, disfruten n.n**

* * *

Capitulo 6 

Se alejaron algunos metros de la cabaña y comenzaron a caminar. Kikyo aun estaba nerviosa, el podía sentirlo, aunque no entendía el porqué.

-Asi que encontraste su corazón… ahora ¿Cómo sigue el plan?- preguntó el hanyo.

-No puedo decírtelo… - dijo ella algo preocupada.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque si lo sabes intentaras evitar que lo haga…

- Pero… Kikyo ¿Qué vas a hacer?, vas a ponerte en riesgo a ti misma, ¿no es asi?- al terminar de decirlo ella simplemente no respondió y bajo la mirada. – Por favor Kikyo… no quiero perderte de nuevo…

-No puedes perder algo que no posees Inuyasha. Yo ya no tengo nada que perder… - le dijo segura alejándose un poco de el dándole la espalda.

-Pero…

-Confia en mi Inuyasha, se muy bien lo que hago… - dijo mirando detenidamente el cofre- solo yo puedo darle fin a esto…

- Kikyo… - dijo casi suspirando acercándose a ella para observar lo que cargaba en sus manos por encima de su hombro. Siguió acercándose hasta quedar a solo unos centímetros de ella, paso sus brazos por su cintura para abrazarla y ella correspondió el gesto.

-Inuyasha… el me trajo de vuelta…

- ¿Eh? No sé de qué hablas…

-Naraku… el mando a la bruja a revivirme…

-¿Qué? Eso no puede ser…- dijo volteándola para verla a los ojos.

-Yo pensé lo mismo, pero al parecer asi fue… el le dijo a la bruja donde estaba mi tumba…

-No tiene sentido, ¿Por qué te traería de vuelta si lo que el quiere es matarte?

-Una parte de el no quería que muriera Inuyasha…

-¿Hablas de su lado humano?

-Exacto …- dijo mirando nuevamente al cofre. – Inuyasha , debo irme

- Espera… por favor…- dijo tomándola de una mano- necesito saber que voy a volver a verte…

-Ay Inuyasha… - dijo posando su mano libre en su mejilla- eso no te lo puedo asegurar…

Kikyo volteo para volver a la cabaña pero se detuvo para conversar unas últimas palabras con su hermana. Inuyasha se adentró para reunirse con el resto del grupo.

* * *

Kagome lo miraba fijamente, todos estaban sentados comiendo. Pero cuando el hanyo entro la joven se paro para interrogarlo. Como de costumbre, se encontraba bastante molesta.

-Y bien… ¿Qué te dijo?

-Ella se encargará de destruirlo…

-¿Cómo?

-Pues no me quiso decir su plan…

-¿Cómo que no te contó?¿ Que no estamos en el mismo bando?¿Como puede ser tan egoísta para guardaselo para si misma?- pregunto en un tono de voz bastante elevado, descargando parte de su ira con el peliplateado por prácticamente ignorarla ante la presencia de la miko.

Pero de lo que Kagome no se percato, era de que Kikyo estaba detrás suyo acompañada por su hermana, ingresando a la cabaña para buscar sus pertenencias. La joven colegiala quedo muda y con cara de terror al verlas, puesto que no sabia de su presencia. La miko se acercó a ella con paso decidido, cuando la tuvo a escasos metros le respondió…

-Si la información sobre mi plan puede poner en riesgo tu vida, no voy a compartirla. Llámame egoísta si eso es lo que crees… - sentencio seco para seguir su camino y tomar su arco y sus flechas que estaba ubicadas en la otra esquina.

- Kikyo… ella no quiso…

-Como todos pudimos notar, ella tiene voz propia Inuyasha. No necesitas hablar por ella…- lo interrumpió bastante molesta. – si ella desea disculparse puede hacerlo por si misma, que lo haga o no me tiene sin cuidado… - dijo mirándola fijamente a Kagome tras decir lo último.

- Kikyo… yo no quise ofenderte … - respondió la colegiala, avergonzada.

-Imagino que no…- sentencio y se dispuso a salir de la cabaña.

La miko salio y se fue del lugar caminando bastante rápido. Inuyasha salio tras de ella, dejando a una avergonzada y enfurecida Kagome dentro de la cabaña. Sango y Shippo trataron de calmar sus ánimos sin demasiado éxito.

* * *

-Kikyo espera… -la llamo el hanyo persiguiéndola mientras caminaba en dirección al bosque.

-Inuyasha basta…- le dijo deteniéndose.- regresa con tu amigos y asegúrate de que no la maten… - le dijo lastimosamente, haciendo referencia a Kagome.

-Pero…

-Ya no tenemos nada que conversar…

-¿Es lo que crees?... Pues yo no pienso igual- le dijo tomándola de los hombros para impedir que se siguiera alejando.- Kikyo si esta es la última vez que vamos a vernos, ¿no nos merecemos al menos una despedida?

-Inuyasha… el tiempo no esta de mi lado en estos momentos… - ya cansada se dispuso a abrir su ropaje para mostrarle a el una enorme cicatriz en su pecho. – esta es la herida que me hizo Naraku en el monte Hakurei…

El hanyo abrió los ojos sorprendido, no tenia idea de que ella aun estaba herida.

-Pero ¿no te habíamos curado de eso?

-Aparentemente no del todo… el poder de Kagome no fue suficiente y aun hay veneno dentro de mi cuerpo…

-Kikyo…

-¿ahora entiendes porque no tengo tiempo?

El asintió y cerró los ojos al comprender la situación y al darse cuenta de su error. El cuerpo de barro de la miko, estaba debilitándose con cada minuto y ya no había vuelta atrás. Cuando el veneno terminara de corroerlo, ella desaparecería para siempre.

-Entiendo… - dijo finalmente.- con mas razón creo que nos merecemos una despedida… si esta va a ser nuestra ultima noche juntos, quiero guardarme un buen recuerdo.

Ella lo miro con dulzura, el todavía la amaba y ella podía percibirlo. Podía sentir como su alma se partía al darse cuenta del dolor que el estaba sufriendo, por ella, el siempre había sufrido por ella. Tomo su rostro con ambas manos y lo acerco hasta su frente.

-¿Vas a recordarme?

-Cada día de mi vida Kikyo…

Ambos juntaron sus frentes y cerraron sus ojos para sentir su presencia. Ella aun tenia sus manos en las mejillas del hanyo. Si bien tiempo no tenia, una vez que abandonara el mundo terrenal, se separarían para siempre, ella lo sabia perfectamente, por eso acepto pasar lo que restaba de la noche con el. Después de todo aunque ella lo negase, todavía lo amaba y nunca iba a dejar de hacerlo…


	7. Capitulo 7

**Y aqui el que le sigue, Feliz cumple preciosa de mi heart! n.n **

* * *

Capitulo 7

Comenzaron a caminar por la aldea, recorriendo los lugares que solían frecuentar 50 años atrás. Haciendo paradas en los lugares que para ambos eran especiales, como la orilla donde se dieron su primer beso y la cueva donde estuvieron juntos por primera vez.

Durante el recorrido que Inuyasha se encargó de guiar, la tomo de la mano, como solía hacer siempre que se encontraban a solas. Kikyo se sintió conmovida con aquel gesto. Por escasos segundos ambos olvidaban que esos años separados habían transcurrido, y hasta el hecho de que se habían enfrentado, quedaba prácticamente en el olvido.

El hanyo la condujo a un ultimo lugar, que solo el conocía pero que tenia un significado especial para el. Se dispuso a cubrir los ojos de la joven con sus manos para que fuese sorpresa y la llevo hasta aquel lugar. Al dejarla ver lo que se alzaba frente a ella, quedó atónita.

-Inuyasha… ¿Qué es esto?

Una casa de madera a orillas de un escondido lago se encontraba construida allí, era una sorpresa que el hanyo le había construido 50 años atrás en el tiempo que habían estado distanciados. El la había construido con sus propias manos, para el futuro que quería construir con ella.

-Pues… - dijo algo sonrojado- la hice yo mismo. ¿Recuerdas que una vez me dijiste que te gustaría vivir junto al lago?... buenos pues eso es…

Ella lo miro sorprendida, no tenia idea de que el hubiese construido esa casa para ella. Por mucho que intentase contenerse, la emoción la sobrepasaba y sus ojos se pusieron vidriosos. Las lagrimas luchaban por salir, pero ella se negaba a llorar.

-Ven déjame enseñártela… - dijo tomándola de la mano e ingresando a la casa. La madera estaba algo hinchada y no estaba en las mejores condiciones. Había pasado mucho tiempo y nadie la había habitado.- bueno no esta en muy buenas condiciones ahora… - dijo con algo de vergüenza.

Ella no podía hablar, puesto que sabia que estaba al borde del llanto. Se dispuso a recorrerla tocando cada marco e inspeccionando todos los detalles y el gran esfuerzo que el había invertido en ella.

-¿Te gusta? Planeaba mostrártela después de convertirme en humano…

Un dolor muy punzante le agarro en el pecho mientras inspeccionaba la casa. No podía dejar de pensar en ese futuro que ambos estaban listos para forjar, futuro que les había sido arrebatado. Con cada paso que daba no podía dejar de pensar en la familia que no pudieron tener, en los años que no pudieron vivir y en esa felicidad que perdieron. Ya sin aguantar salio prácticamente corriendo de allí, para una vez en la entrada sentarse y largarse a llorar. El la siguió y se sentó a su lado para cubrirla con su brazos y consolarla.

-¿Por qué me haces esto Inuyasha?

-Kikyo yo solo quería que supieras de esto…

-¿Crees que no pienso en esto? ¿En los hijos que no pudimos tener, la vida que no pudimos vivir? Inuyasha no pasa un día sin que lo piense… pero no puedo avanzar así. Ninguno de los dos podrá…

-Kikyo yo aún… - le dijo tomándola entre sus brazos y acercándose a sus labios

-No lo digas…- lo trato de interrumpir mientras se alejaba un poco.

-Te amo…

-No… Inuyasha por favor, no me des motivos para desear quedarme… nunca podré descansar en paz así… - dijo con dificultad.

-Lo siento, en verdad no quería lastimarte. Pero no puedo evitarlo Kikyo, no puedo estar cerca tuyo y dejar de sentir lo que siento…

-¿Qué no entiendes que no tienes futuro conmigo?

-Eso no me importa, yo solo quiero estar a tu lado no importa la forma que tomes…- hizo una pausa, tenia una duda hacia un largo tiempo y sabia que no tendría otra oportunidad de preguntarle aquello.-¿ En verdad no hay ninguna forma de que podamos continuar lo nuestro?

-¿Hablas de que vuelva a vivir de verdad?-le preguntó incrédula, pues con Kagome a su lado,¿ para que la necesitaba a ella viva?-¿ Tienes idea de lo que me estas pidiendo?

-Solo quiero saber si existe alguna forma…

-No hay ninguna forma de que vuelva a vivir sin pagar un precio… que como mínimo me costara mi alma…

-Entonces…

-No Inuyasha – hizo una pausa y tomo coraje para decirle lo siguiente.- Tu sabes perfectamente que te di todo lo que tenia, y en verdad fue _todo_… por favor no me pidas esto… mi alma es lo único de mi que realmente me queda, ¿que quieres?¿que me condene por el resto de la eternidad solo para vivir algunos años felices juntos?... ¿En verdad crees que lo vale?... Este mundo solo me trajo dolor y sufrimiento, vivir de nuevo es lo último que deseo…

-Lo lamento, no quiero obligarte a hacer algo que no quieras…

-Inuyasha – dijo tomándolo del rostro para verlo a los ojos- sabes que daría todo por continuar lo que empezamos, pero ya no tiene sentido… tu tienes una nueva oportunidad para ser feliz, la tienes a ella. Kagome puede darte todo lo que yo ya no puedo y con ella a tu lado volver a vivir seria condenarme por nada…

-Pero ella no eres tu…

-Técnicamente si lo es…

-Sabes a lo que me refiero, Kagome es una amiga muy especial para mi. Yo la quiero muchísimo pero no siento por ella el amor que siento por ti… - dijo muy a su pesar, pues el conocía los sentimientos que tenia la colegiala por el, y se sentía culpable al no poder corresponderle, pero tampoco podía engañarse.- Kikyo… ¿tu aun me amas?

-¿Que cambia eso ahora?- pregunto tratando de evadir la respuesta.

-Necesito saberlo, y necesito oírlo de ti…

Ella vaciló unos segundos, por tanto tiempo intento ocultar lo que aun sentía, negándoselo a si misma para que el la expusiera de esa forma, suplicándole una respuesta.

-Por supuesto que aun te amo Inuyasha- dijo mientras el cerraba sus ojos y agradecía a los dioses por ello, mientras se dejaba relajar por las caricias de la miko en su rostro.- Te amo tanto que aun en mi próxima vida voy a seguir amándote…

Inuyasha nunca se había puesto a pensar en ello. Si Kikyo y Kagome eran la misma persona, era lógico que compartieran varias cosas y que ambas sintieran lo mismo por el. Después de todo una parte de Kikyo si había quedado efectivamente en Kagome, y esa parte era justamente el amor que sentían por el.

-Déjame ir contigo- le pidió mientras la abrazaba.- Si ya no podemos estar juntos en este mundo entonces déjame acompañarte al mas allá…

-No tienes idea de lo que dices…

-Por supuesto que si, es mi decisión ¿o no? Quiero estar a tu lado no importa donde ni cuando… ¿Qué no era eso lo que querías?

-Pues si, cuando creí que me habías asesinado Inuyasha… -hizo una pausa y prosiguió- escucha… no dejare que desperdicies tu oportunidad de vivir y ser feliz por mi…

-No voy a ser feliz sin ti, no quiero ser feliz sin ti…

A ella le partió el corazón escuchar aquellas palabras, pero no podía permitirle tomar esa decisión.

-Es cuestión de tiempo Inuyasha… cuando menos te lo esperas estarás enamorado de ella…

-¿Cómo sabes eso?

-¿Qué no lo notas? Tienes con ella la misma relación que tenías conmigo… son compañeros, viajan juntos, pelean juntos, ayudan a la gente juntos… al igual que lo hacíamos nosotros hace 50 años. Y mira como terminamos… espero puedas aprender de nuestros errores y no lo repitas con ella….

El simplemente no respondió a aquello, pues sabía que en parte Kikyo tenía razón.

-Esta bien… yo acepto que no me dejes acompañarte al mas allá, pero déjame que te acompañe en el final de esta batalla…

Ella entendió que el nunca se daría por vencido con aquello. Pero nada le dolería más que saber que el la vería morir una vez mas sin poder hacer nada para impedirlo.

-Esta bien… acompáñame pero una vez finalizada la batalla es todo Inuyasha.

-De acuerdo… vamos.

-¿No deberías avisarle a tu grupo que me acompañaras?

El hanyo hizo una pausa, después de pasar tan largo rato con ella se le había olvidado completamente el hecho de que en la casa de Kaede aun se encontraban sus amigos. No tenia demasiadas ganas de informarles su nueva decisión, pero sabia que ella no lo dejaría irse si no lo hacia.

-De acuerdo acompáñame y luego vamos…

-No, prefiero esperarte aquí – dijo haciendo referencia a la casa junto al lago.

-De acuerdo, pero espérame ¿de acuerdo?

-Claro que si – dijo ella esforzándose en esbozar una sonrisa.- Inuyasha espera… - dijo acercándose a el para besarlo dulcemente. – Te amo…

- Y yo te amo a ti Kikyo – dijo sorprendido pero sonriente.

Y luego ella se sentó y lo vio desaparecer a la distancia. Una vez que lo perdió de vista tomo una rama seca y se dispuso a conjurar un hechizo para crear fuego. Sabía que lo que estaba a punto de hacer era bastante cruel, pero ninguno de los dos avanzaría de otra forma. Con el fuego comenzó a quemar la paja que formaba el techo de la casa y dejando que el mismo hiciera el trabajo con el resto de la construcción.

Se alejo unos centímetros para ver arder aquella cabaña. Sentía un inmenso dolor en el pecho pero que se iba calmando a medida que el fuego avanzaba. Sentía que estaba purgando parte de su sufrimiento con aquella acción.

-Al igual que nuestro arruinado futuro juntos… esta casa se volverá cenizas…

Al ver que finalmente la casa se había desplomado, con las llamas aun ardiendo dio media vuelta y se fue de aquel lugar, tal vez para no volver jamás.

-Hasta siempre, mi amado Inuyasha.

* * *

**N/A: Perdonen si quedo muy largo se que esto no sigue mucho con la trama centra, espero no les hayan aburrido estos 2 capis, pero esta escena la tenia en mi mente hacia mucho tiempo y no podía no incluirla en el fic. De hecho me quedaron muchas ideas que al final no puse en el fic anterior (como por ej la casa, olvide mencionarlo) y que voy a tratar de incluir en este. Si en algun momento se aburren avisenme y las resumo o no las pongo XD.**

**Bueno agradesco a todos los que estan siguiendo la historia y a mi queridisima Luna-Oscura10 que me esta ayudando a escribir este fic :D Ya en los proximos capis voy a estar poniendo la info que me estas consiguiendo ;)**

**Respondo reviews:**

**Earendil 95: Gracias por tus reviews! Ya te respondi la consulta por MP. Pero lo pongo publico y si va a haber mucho naruxkik en el fic. Y sera uno de los protagonistas de la historia tambien. Nunca es molestia, cualquier otra duda que tengas me escribes, **

**Dany!: Gracias por seguirme fielmente en este fic! Te agradezco mucho el apoyo! Y si tengo muchas ideas espero que no se aburran mucho ajajjaa. Cualquier sugerencia igual la acepto ;)**

**Hasta el siguiente capi!**

**Sayonara!**


End file.
